Devil's Dance Floor
by Olivia Dunham
Summary: For the past five years, Harleen has maanged to keep her life normal - by giving up Harley. Of course, the Joker won't stand for his lady to give it all up - he'll get her back, even if it means taking what she treasures most.
1. Chapter 1

As the sun finally disappeared below the horizon, the fog off the Gotham City harbor began to roll in. Lightening flashed overhead, illuminating the sky and the dark clouds that lurked, bringing with them the promise of rain that was soon to turn to snow by the following morning if the forecaster had been right. The city was busy as ever, even more so now that Christmas was approaching in three weeks.

It was nights like these Harleen Quinzel loved.

Heat blowing from the vents in her car caused several tendrils of blonde hair tickle her cheeks as she drove, expertly weaving through the streets of Gotham toward her apartment in the better part of town. It had been a long day, and as the first few drops of rain splattered across her windshield, she could tell it was going to be a long night spent listening to the rain fall. She never could sleep when it rained.

Reaching up with a free hand, she tugged the rest of her hair down from the long ponytail she'd swept it back into for work, tossing it in an open pocket in her purse that lay in the passenger's seat, balanced on top of several files that she had opted to bring home to do, rather than get to the hospital in the morning and face them.

It was nearly pouring rain by the time she pulled into the large parking lot in front of her apartment building, the snow piles that had been raked off the lot a few days earlier turning to mush on the sidewalks. She sat in her car for a moment, shutting off the car and merely listening to it hit the roof and windows in large torrents brought against the car with harder forces by the strong winds that had picked up.

It was nights like these Harleen Quinzel remembered.

For a brief moment when she glanced at her reflection in the rearview mirror, she could almost see the black mask around her eyes. But it wasn't there – the only make-up she wore now were the soft colors above her eyes and the rosy colors on her lips and cheeks.

Harley Quinn was gone.

Or at least, Harleen made it that way. She'd forced Harley back into a separate part of her mind, building up walls around her so she would not escape. This time she had no one to provoke her more 'dangerous' and 'crazy' side. After all, she'd just gotten her job back at Gotham City Hospital, and was finally earning enough money to begin to pay off for her car and apartment properly. She couldn't screw it all up now.

As the rain let up for a brief moment, Harleen grabbed her files and her purse, throwing open the car door and rushing to reach the overhang of the building, heels clicking loudly across the concrete. She pushed herself through the door, into the warmth of the lobby of the apartment building. The front desk was empty, leaving her to begin up the stairs by herself, slipping off her lab coat as she did.

It had taken her a bit to get her life built back up after being pardoned by Gotham's finest – she'd pleaded guilty to her crimes, but had been let off. She'd never really figured out why, but the presence of Bruce Wayne in the back of her trial had always made her question if he had something to do with it. She'd never met the man personally, but apparently he took interest in certain criminals of Gotham. A bit too much interest for her liking.

Then there was _him_.

She hadn't thought of Jack – well, Joker, as he still continued to go by. He would always be Mistah J to her. She hadn't thought about him a long while, and had almost forgotten about him except those rare morning and nights when she actually paid attention to the news and his picture was flashed across the screen for some crime he had recently committed. Sometimes familiar faces were flashed along with his – henchmen, or other criminals like Ivy. Ivy wasn't as important as the Joker, naturally, but they still showed her picture when she was being accused of helping him.

Of course, it hadn't been Ivy who'd ever helped him in the first place.

She fished her keys out of her pocket and unlocked her apartment door, tossing her keys into the bowl on the small table just inside the door. She threw her coat on the back of the couch, kicking off her shoes as she went.

"Mommy!"

A blur of pink attached itself to her leg, nearly sending Harleen sprawling across the floor. She bent down, pulling the blonde haired, green eyed little girl up into her arms with the flash of a bright grin.

"Hey there pumpkin! Did you miss mommy?"

The little girl nodded, burying her face in the crook of Harleen's neck.

"We just finished with a bath." Her neighbor, Tracy, said, coming out of the bathroom that Harleen's daughter had come flying out of. Indeed, the girl's curls were wet, and Tracy's entire front was splashed with water that she was attempted to soak out of her clothes with a white fluffy towel.

"I see that. She behave?" Harleen asked and Tracy nodded, drying her hands now.

"Of course. The perfect little angel, like always. Still a bit hyper though – I honestly don't know where she gets it." Tracy rolled her eyes slightly, nudging Harleen as Tracy began to gather her things scattered about the coffee table. Tracy had been babysitting Harleen's daughter the entire time the doctor was at work. And naturally, Tracy knew all about Harleen's rather 'odd' past – then again, who didn't?

"Thanks again Trace." Harleen raked a hand through her hair, shifting her daughter in her arms. Tracy flashed a grin.

"Not a problem. See you tomorrow Harls, Evie." She gave a small wave to them both before disappearing out the front door. Evelyn wriggled in her mother's arms and Harleen's set her on her own two feet, in which the girl promptly ran back toward the bathroom.

"So did you have fun with Tracy today?" Harleen asked, following Evelyn toward the bathroom to find the girl struggling to reach the sink as the last of the water drained from the bathtub. She had pushed the white stool up to the counter and climbed up onto it so she could reach to brush her teeth.

"Yup! Tracy showed me some magic tricks and we watched movies all day long. And she colored with me!" Evelyn grinned in the mirror, reaching for her toothbrush, her pink heart pajamas riding up as she stretched. Harleen came up behind her, helping her squeeze her toothpaste onto the brush.

"That's good. Sorry I was late today sweetie. Mommy's friends that she works with like to keep her after and make her work a longer shift." Harleen sighed, watching Evelyn brush her teeth. She reached over and grabbed a small towel off the rack beside the bathtub, as well as two hair bands from the basket on the side of the sink. She began to squeeze excess water from her daughter's pale curls before she began to braid them with expert fingers into two long braids that trailed down the five-year-old's back.

"Just think. You'll get to start school in a few years, and you'll have other kids to hang out with and play with." Harleen continued, briefly pausing as Evelyn spit the toothpaste out of her mouth before continuing to brush. She was a well behaved child most of the time – did as she was asked, didn't disobey, quite to Harleen's delight. The other residents of the building were rather jealous that her daughter obeyed so well. Except when Evelyn was on one of _those_ days, where a streak of wildness would appear and she'd be crazy the entire day.

"How come I can't go to school now?" Evelyn asked, rinsing off her toothbrush before placing it back in its holder.

"Well, you're too young. If you go now, the other kids will be bigger than you."

"So? I can show them I'm just as smart as them." She announced proudly and jumped down off the stool, taking Harleen's hand and leading her down the hall as they continued their normal routine from every night. Harleen would get home from work, spent time with Evelyn – which she didn't have time for tonight – help her get ready for bed, and then lay with her and read her a story until she fell asleep.

"I'm sure you would. But I would miss you too much!" Harleen flashed a goofy face at Evelyn, who giggled and let go of Harleen's hand, running the rest of the way down the hall and into the room at the end. Evelyn's name was painted in faded purple letters on the door, and several of her crayon drawings were taped to the front of it.

"Tell you what. You can come to work with me tomorrow." Harleen continued, and Evelyn gave a cheer from somewhere in the darkness of her room. Harleen reached for the light, flipping it on and flooding the room with light.

"What story shall it be tonight?" Harleen asked, watching Evelyn scramble into her bed by the window and slide toward the wall, making room for Harleen. The woman made sure her daughter was safely tucked in and clutching her favorite stuffed white teddy bear that had been a present to her when she'd been an infant. Its faded pink bow was still somehow miraculously tied around its neck too, even while the bear itself showed signs of age.

"You promised to finish the story about the Prince and his party!" Evelyn said loudly as Harleen turned on her nightlight, moving to turn off the main light. The nightlight cast an eerie glow about the room, reflecting off the window until Harleen drew the curtains. After all that, she shifted to sit on Evelyn's bed, leaning against the wall and allowing her to curl up in her lap.

"So I did. Where did we leave off?" She asked, absentmindedly tracing an invisible pattern on the soft skin of Evelyn's arm.

"The party had just started and the Princess had walked in!" The girl proclaimed and Harleen nodded.

"Of course. So the Princess had just walked in, wearing a beautiful gown of red, making her stand out from everyone else dressed in white. The Prince noticed her right away and broke away from making several of his friends laugh to dance with her. The silly party continued around them, with clowns and magicians and animals everywhere. They -."

"Did they fall in love?" Evelyn asked and Harleen frowned slightly.

"Yeah. They did."

After Evelyn had fallen into a deep sleep, Harleen gently lifted her small form long enough to slide out from under her and move her to where she was back under the blankets. Pressing a kiss to her forehead, she silently left the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

Parenting was a job that Harleen had found much harder than she had thought, but she wouldn't have changed it for anything. Yawning widely, she retreated back into the living room where she found the news playing, flashing the weeks forecast. Snow, snow, and more snow, sometimes mixed in with freezing rain. _Great._ Getting to and from work on the other side of town was going to be such _fun_ the next few days.

For a moment, Harleen strode toward the window, peering out onto the street below. It had already changed from rain to snow, dusting the streets and sidewalks below. She folded her arms across her chest, blocking out the sounds of the new in the background as something about another shooting came on – she already had a feeling she knew the culprit. It wasn't hard to figure out.

It was nights like these that Harleen almost regretted giving up Harley.

Harley had been apart of her for so long, she'd been sad to see her go. Of course, she couldn't even think about being Harley Quinn now that she had a daughter – in fact, that had been one of the main reasons she'd quit. That and the Joker had been capture and sent to Arkham. Naturally he'd escaped a few days later, but she had refused to go back. Her life was back to normal now, and she had Evelyn, and finally could go out without people glaring at her. Half the city still hated her, but she had managed to win over a few hearts of Gotham – with the help of Evelyn, of course.

Yawning again, Harleen convinced herself it was probably time for her to crash. She had to be up in the morning, and if Evelyn was going to work with her – well, it was going to be a tough day keeping her out of the way of the other doctors and keeping her from touching things. She'd brought Evelyn to work with her once before and it had gone well for the most part, except for a few incidents that Harleen didn't want to see repeated.

Reminding herself to grab a shower in the morning, she flipped off the television, heading back down the hall and entering her own bedroom only a door away from her daughter's. She left the door open – as always, just in case – and changed into the t-shirt and shorts she normally slept in. It was almost still odd, to actually wear clothes that weren't made of rubber or had secret pockets for weapons on the inside. And that she had her own soft bed, instead of sleeping on a rock hard mattress in some abandoned warehouse.

Despite the bad, there had always been a few good things.

She all but fell into her bed, suddenly realizing how tired she was. She barely had enough left in her to pull the blankets over her, but she managed, remembering at the last moment to set her alarm before she fell into a dreamy slumber.

However, her sleep didn't last long.

It was nearly three hours later, and Harleen wasn't sure what had pulled her from her sleep. But she was sitting up in bed in an instant, briefly glancing at the clock – it was nearly one in the morning. Her senses were on high, and she was alert, listening carefully for the noise that had awakened her. After being Harley Quinn for so long, she'd learned to be careful and listen for things, causing her senses to be slightly enhanced.

_Creak._

There it was, the unmistakable sound of a floorboard being stepped on – just outside her door. Her eyes trained on the doorway, she silently slid out of bed, bare feet touching the carpeted floor with as little noise as possible. She had managed to keep a gun – but it was in her wardrobe across the room.

She couldn't see into the darkness of the hallway beyond her door, so Harleen attempted to cross the room with as little motion as possible.

However, someone screamed and she stopped dead in her tracks.

_Evelyn. They were taking Evelyn._

Without thinking, she ran for her doorway, not even caring about the gun anymore.

The moment she stepped into the dark hallway, a fist came flying from the darkness and nailed her in the jaw. She lashed out in the direction the punch had come from with her foot, managing to nail whoever it had been in the knee. It didn't seem to faze them as they grabbed Harleen, pinning her against the wall. Several others rushed by, heading for the living room of the apartment, having come from the direction of Evelyn's room.

Fumbling in the dark, Harleen reached along the wall until her hand came into contact with the light switch. Light flooded the hallway and the man pinning her suddenly let go, letting out a strangled cry. There were several shouts coming from the front room, but faded as Harleen focused her attention on the man in front of her. He had on night vision goggles that had allowed them to see in the dark, but now he was attempting to rip it off.

Harleen took her chance, swinging her arm around to elbow him in the back. He fell to the ground and his goggles rolled off, allowing him to see. He reached for her leg, knocking her to the ground. She winced – she hadn't fought hand to hand in a long while, but she was about to relearn. She scrambled to her feet the same time the lanky man did – he actually looked almost familiar, but she couldn't place it. But that didn't matter now – it mattered that he was about to lunge for her.

Arms came from behind her suddenly, grabbing her arms and dragging her backward toward Evelyn's room. Harleen screamed and brought her leg back, hitting her captor in the groin. He groaned and doubled over, giving Harley just enough time to duck as the first man came lunging for her, attempting to tackle her across the bed and through the window. Instead, Harleen had ducked and rolled to the side, making him hit the bedpost. In the faint light from the hall and nightlight, she managed to locate on of her daughter's glass figurines, throwing it at the second man who had began to get to his feet.

_"Mommy!"_

The faint scream had come from the front hall, just outside her apartment. They had Evelyn.

"No!" Harleen screamed, her attention becoming momentarily distracted. A third man appeared from the hall. The man took his chance with Harleen's distraction, and ran at her, managing to tackle her onto the bed. Harleen lashed out, coming back to her senses as she tried to find something to use against him, since he was pinning her down completely.

She wriggled, managing to wrap her hand around the nightlight to bring it down on the man's head. He rolled off her and she moved to get back up, but the first man who'd run into the bedpost grabbed her ankle. She tripped on the bed, her head and upper body falling forward to hit the window, shattering it upon impact. A cold breeze blew in, blowing in flakes of snow and bring a deep chill with it as Harleen's head smashed into the windowsill. She winced as something cold trickled down the side of her face, but tried to focus her attention back on the fight.

As she whirled, she punched the man who'd grabbed her in the face, his nose cracking under her fist. The two others from before now came toward her again, one moving to punch her, the second attempting to push her out the window.

Harleen defended herself against the punch and managed to throw the man back, but the other had already grabbed her by the hair and shirt, shoving her roughly forward. The rest of the window shattered beneath her body and she tumbled backward, falling toward the alleyway below.

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter should be up soon! I've never really written for Batman before, so excuse any mistakes or sucky-ness._


	2. Chapter 2

Harleen silently screamed, unable to make a sound as the freezing night air whirled around her, the snow preventing her from seeing anything around her except the rush of colors. She'd fallen into an alleyway before, but that drop had been shorter than this one.

She prepared to hit the concrete, but found that her falling body landed on something softer – not by much, but at least it hadn't been concrete. Except her shoulder – this time she did scream in pain as her shoulder nailed something, and she felt it slip out of its socket.

It took Harleen a moment to realize she'd landed in a dumpster, by the smell of it, and had nailed her shoulder against the lip of it. Her entire side was tingling where she'd hit her shoulder, but she didn't move for a long moment, knowing the men in her apartment would be looking down at her. If she moved, well, they'd probably come after her again.

After a long moment of holding her breath against the smell, Harleen finally managed to push herself into a sitting position, letting out a silent cry of pain as her shoulder throbbed painfully. She cradled her arm to her chest as she sank a few more inches into the garbage – she didn't even really want to think about what was in the trash bags around her that caused such a smell.

She looked around, preparing to figure a way out with causing herself much pain, when something fluttered down from above. Her non-injured arm shot out and grabbed it, crumpling it in her hand. It was stiffer than a piece of paper, and the edges of it cut into her hand. When she unfolded her hand, she couldn't quite see what it was, so she merely crumbled it again and rolled toward the edge of the dumpster.

With difficultly, she managed to get down, at least this time landing on her feet. She ignored the biting chill of the air around her – it was making her entire body, including her painful shoulder, go numb. Harleen limped forward toward the mouth of the alleyway, extremely upset, and extremely pissed off.

She unfolded her hand around the card, looking down at it in her hand – it was a crinkled Joker card. Her breath hitched in her throat as she turned it over, finding a note scrawled in harsh, yet familiar, handwriting.

_You can't hide from me Harley._

Her mind went numb soon after that, but somehow, her body managed to function of its own accord. She entered her apartment building and the welcomed warmth of heat, climbing the stairs and back up to her apartment. The door was still open, and when she peered in, she was almost met with a frying pan to the face.

She ducked and rolled, hands coming up to defend herself when she realized the person with the frying pan was a hysteric Tracy, a cell phone pressed to her ear.

"Harleen!" She cried and dropped the pan, enveloping Harleen in a tight hug. Harleen hissed in pain. "What happened?!"

"He has her." Was all she could manage to get out, her mind reeling for a long moment. She grabbed onto the open doorframe for a moment to steady herself as Tracy gave her an odd look.

"Who has who? Did they take Evelyn, Harls?" She whispered in a soft tone, but turned her attention back to the person on the phone. "Yes ma'am I'm still here. . . . no she just came back – she's hurt though, saying someone took her daughter like I thought. . . ."

Harleen tuned out Tracy as her feet carried her back down the hall. She passed her bedroom, entering Evelyn's room, where she was met with a biting chill again. A body lay at her feet, his head bleeding – whether dead or unconscious, she didn't know. Nor did she care.

She strode toward Evelyn's bed and her legs finally gave out. Clutching her daughter's pillow to her chest, Harleen cried.

It wasn't long before police were swarming the place, sirens echoing downstairs. Harleen had been ushered out into the lobby, under the watchful eyes of her neighbors and Tracy, all curious as to what had happened in the building. Harleen was still numb, her face streaked red from tears. She could almost hear his harsh, cruel laugh ringing in her mind, and his voice right next to her ear: _Don't just sit there Harley. Do something_.

"What exactly happened Ms. Quinzel?"

She was briefly aware that she stood in front of Commissioner Gordon. She frowned at him, finally forcing herself to get her mind away from her thoughts.

"I was sleeping, and I heard something. I went to investigate and a man attacked me. I fought back and two more joined him. Several more – I don't know how many – took my daughter while I was fighting. They flung me out my daughter's window and I landed in the dumpster in the alleyway. I came back to my apartment where I found Tracy." She replied in a flat tone. "I would really love if someone could pop my shoulder back into place now. It feels like shattered glass is in my arm."

"Peterson, send out an Amber Alert." Gordon ordered one of the officers near them in the lobby. "Then get the paramedics over here to look at Ms. Quinzel." He glanced back at Harleen. "You know who did it?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

Harleen didn't reply, nearly thrust the crumbled card still in her hand at him. He took it and examined it, before passing it over to be bagged as evidence.

"As soon as the paramedics get you fixed up Ms. Quinzel, would you mind coming with us to the station? We'd like to talk to you more in depth there."

It would be the first time Harleen would ride in the front of a police car, rather than behind a sheet of glass.

She soon found herself alone, pacing in an interviewing room around the single table and two chairs in the center. A cup of hot coffee was on the corner – she didn't want it.

He'd taken Evelyn. She wasn't sure why, but he had. And now he obviously wanted something from Harleen, in exchange for the safe return of her daughter. But what worried Harleen most was the Joker's violent tendencies – who's to say Evelyn was even still alive? Harleen personally vowed to kill him herself if he even harmed her daughter in any way shape or form.

"I don't have all day! I should be out there finding my daughter!" Harleen suddenly screamed at the two-way mirror on the wall. She knew others would be on the other side, listening, watching her every move.

"There is no need to scream, Ms. Quinzel. We'll find your daughter." An unfamiliar voice echoed back through a hidden speaker to her. "Please calm down."

"You won't find her if he has her!" Harleen protested, her voice shifting an octave higher, taking on the persona of Harley Quinn. She stopped speaking then, frowning to herself. _Cut it out Harls. You need to focus on Evelyn, and not your fricken split personality. _

She slid into one of the chairs, pulling the coffee toward her and taking a ginger sip of it. Thankfully it was strong, and warmed her to the core – she was still wearing her shirt and shorts that she'd gone to bed in. The room wasn't exactly what she would have considered warm, but at least it wasn't freezing.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Gordon said as the door opened. Harleen looked up, and found he wasn't alone. She paled slightly when she saw that it was Batman, the very man she'd vowed her enemy since day one. She looked away, staring down into the blackness of her coffee as Gordon sat down across from her, Batman moving to stand in front of the two-way glass.

"We spoke with the man we found unconscious in your apartment, but he won't reveal who sent him. You're positive it's the Joker who had your daughter taken?"

"It wouldn't be anyone else." Harleen shrugged, glancing at Gordon, who'd spoken. "And that card I gave you is his. I recognize his handwriting."

"But you worked with him for years. Why would he target you?" Batman asked gruffly from the corner and Harleen's gaze shifted to him.

"Maybe he misses me." She said sarcastically. But it seemed like a good reason – he wanted Harley Quinn back. His right-hand girl. Gordon glanced down at her file in his hands – it was rather thick, papers spilling from it. There was silence in the room for a long moment until Gordon spoke.

"We've decided that it might be best to place you under the witness protection program. At least until we find the Joker and your daughter."

"You won't find him." Harleen replied simply, repeating her earlier words.

"And you can?" Batman asked.

"As you said, _Bats_, I worked with him for years." She said and she saw his eyes darken behind the mask. She looked away again, back down into her coffee. "And I don't need to be put in a protection program."

"You do. He could come after you again. Even if you are an ex-criminal Ms. Quinzel you're still a citizen of Gotham and the GPD doesn't want anything to happen to its citizens." Gordon said. "We're going to place you in a hotel for the night, and tomorrow other arrangements will be made. Your room will have agents on the rooms on either side of yours, and the GPD and Batman himself will be escorting you to and from there."

"Aren't you afraid I'll kill him?" She asked bitterly.

"If you were going to, you already would have." Gordon replied. "We've placed our trust in you, Harleen, that you're reformed. It's the only reason why we're doing this. But give us any reason not to trust you, and you'll be in a jail cell before you know it."

Harleen glanced at them both in turn as silence settled across the room once more.

"You'll let me know when you find Evelyn?"

"You'll be the first to know." He assured. "Some of your clothes were packed for you already, so we'll be leaving soon.

And that was exactly how Harleen had found herself pacing the length of a hotel room in the best hotel in Gotham. It was a twenty-six story building and they had put her in the twentieth floor. As promised, the adjoining rooms on either side of her own room had been filled with cops and surveillance equipment, and she'd been stuck in a car with Batman the entire ride over. She figured Gordon was making him play nice with his former enemy, and he wasn't doing it of his own accord. Even though Batman himself should have been a criminal, they'd obviously overlooked that.

She didn't feel right – something in her stomach was unsettling, as if it sensed something was going to happen. Wrapping arms around herself, she strode toward the balcony doors, making sure they were locked. It wasn't Harleen was worried, but she knew the Joker had the ability to get past the cops if he wanted.

She watched the snow swirl for a moment, the wind making patterns across the sky. It the late in the afternoon now, with the sun just beginning to set over the tops of the building. She was exhausted.

The room itself was rather nice with a large king-size bed, a flat screen television mounted on the wall, and a large bathroom with marble countertops. At least it wasn't some cheap hotel on the outskirts of town, like she had thought it would be. But she was here for the rest of the night, so she figured it was time she got some sleep. After all, she was supposed to be up rather early tomorrow, from the way Gordon had explained it.

Yawning, she stretched, reaching for the curtains to pull them together. However, she paused, noticing that something was off. Suddenly having the feeling of being watched, Harleen looked at the glass itself, seeing her own reflection in it. Yet, behind her, she could see the blurred outline of another figure. Her heart hammered in her chest as she clenched her hands around the curtains.

"I expected better from _you_, Harley."

She didn't turn, the voice sending a chill up her spine. She tried to speak, scream, or something, but her throat and mouth had dried up, and she wasn't sure what to say.

"I have something for you. A bit of _convincing_, if you will."

Hands grabbed at her hair, one coming around to cover her mouth as she finally functioned enough to scream. But the purple leather silenced her scream as she was dragged backward, her shirt tearing from the sheer force of the hand. It fluttered to the ground, leaving her in her bra and capris she'd changed into earlier. The back of her legs hit the bed and she toppled backward, landing on the mattress.

She screamed again into the hand covering her mouth, finally getting her body to function enough to fight back against the man now straddling her, pinning her down.

"Now's not the time to fight _Harley_." The Joker whispered in her ear. "Stop screaming before I decide that I really do want to kill you." He hissed furiously and Harleen silenced. The hand lifted off her mouth and she inhaled sharply – the weight around her middle was making it hard to breathe properly.

He chuckled softly and reached into his pocket. For a fleeting moment Harleen thought he was reaching for a knife, but instead he pulled out several containers, throwing them sloppily across the bed near her head. Before she knew it, he'd ripped off one of his gloves and had raked his hand across her face, spreading something across it with another gleeful laugh. His twisted, scarred face hovered above her own as he raked his hand all the way from her cheek, down her neck, and down her side, briefly hovering over the scar on her bare stomach from her C-section when she'd had Evelyn, then pressing into her hip where she knew her tattoo to be, the one she'd gotten just a year before she'd given up Harley. She'd thought once about getting it removed, but the small pattern of three red and black diamonds was a part of her, and no matter what, she couldn't bring herself to get rid of it.

"You're making this little game rather _borrrring_ Harley." Joker said, stretching out the word, his face inches from her own now as he leaned over her, hands pinning her hands down above her head. She fought against him, trying to break free, but he merely continued to pin her down with more force, nearly breaking her thin wrists with his tight grip.

"I want my daughter back." She whispered breathlessly, stopping her movements for a moment. He chuckled, bending down to whisper in her ear.

"You have to win the game first."

The weight on her body was released and something ran the length of her pant leg, and she realized he was wiping his hand off on her pants. Whatever it was, it was bright and stood out against the blue denim. She moved to sit up, to strike him, or to yell for the police in the other room, but he backhanded her, causing her to fall back onto the bed, unconscious.

When she awoke, all traces of Joker were gone, except for her ripped shirt on the floor. She was lying in her bed as if she'd merely fallen asleep, but she knew better. It was dark outside, so she stumbled as she got out of bed, trying to reach the bathroom in the darkness.

When she flipped on the light, she blinked at the sudden light, gripping the edges of the counter as she stared at her reflection in the mirror.

White paint was spread in thick lines across her face, rather harshly, with black streaks coming down from below the large clumps of black paint beneath her eyes. Red smeared messily across her lips, dragging upward to create a forced smile on one side of her face, like the Joker's own make-up. The white paint trailed down her neck, across her stomach, and over her tattoo at the base of her hip, mirroring the path his hand had taken before. Her hair was twisted, tangled in a mess of white, black, and red paint.

Harleen screamed.

She was briefly aware of a banging on her door as she sank to the cold tiled floor. A louder bang from the door being kicked down, and officers swarmed her with guns, along with Gordon, finding her collapsed in the bathroom floor. He'd actually come in her room and attacked her, even with police on either side. She didn't know how he'd done it, but he had. He was right – there was no hiding from him.

And apparently he wanted his Harley back, in exchange for Evelyn.

Arms wrapped around her were followed with a blanket as she was lifted off the floor. Voices said her name over and over, but she gave no response as she was led from the room. Someone tugged a large t-shirt over her head that had the GPD logo written across it as she was pulled across the lobby of the hotel, and put into a car with dark tinted windows. It took her a long moment to realize she wasn't alone.

"Did you let him in your room Quinn?" Batman asked, sitting beside her as the driver took off. Harleen twisted to look at him.

"No." She said, surprised to find out shakey her tone was. For once, she was actually afraid. "He attacked me. This is just some sick joke to him." She muttered, wrapping her arms tightly around herself. She was going to have to go after her daughter herself, even if it was exactly what he wanted.

"Did he tell you what he wanted in order to let your daughter go?"

"He wants Harley back." Harleen replied quietly. "Bats, you know, I used to think you were a bad guy, but now, I'm going to do something I don't really want to do – I'm asking for your help."

He arched an eyebrow at her – or at least, she assumed by the way his mask shifted on his face.

"Gordon and those idiots at the GPD have never been able to capture the Joker – which means they aren't going to get Evelyn. I'm going to have to get her myself, and for that, I'm going to need your help."

"I'm not going on the bad side of the law Quinn."

"I'm not saying you have to. Just make it look like that I'm forcing you to help me, and you'll be welcomed back like the big hero the entire city of Gotham thinks you are." Harleen replied.

Batman watched her carefully for a moment, narrowing his eyes.

"You're going back to being Harley Quinn."

"Only for one night." She said with a cheeky grin. "But either way, this doesn't change things between us – I'm still always going to hate you." She continued. "You know you want to help me Bats – after all, you have to have some sort of soft spot for children."

He sighed deeply, one gloved hand coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose. Harleen grinned slightly, knowing she had, in fact, won over the caped crusader.

"You're going to need to make it look like you're forcing me then." Batman stated after a long silence. Harleen knew she was going to regret this – letting Harley out for one night could mean letting her out forever, but she wasn't going to let harm come to Evelyn just because Harleen was too afraid. Harleen nodded, unbuckling herself silently. Giving a brief glance toward Batman, she lunched forward between the passenger and driver's seats, her hand closing around the wheel.

She jerked and caused the car to fishtail for a moment before it did a complete turn, rolling over onto its side and skidding down the highway in a long trail of sparks. Harleen shut her eyes and clung to the seats she was wedged between for dear life as the car rolled and flipped, coming to a screeching halt.

When she opened her eyes, Batman was gone, and the driver was unconscious, his head a bloody mess. A cold breeze filtered in from the shattered windows as the door above her was suddenly ripped off its hinges. A black gloved hand reached down and grabbed her own hand, pulling her from the car.

"If you're going after him, you'll need weapons." Batman stated as they ducked into a nearby alleyway, sirens sounding in the distance. She hoped like hell no one had seen them.

"And a costume change."

**. . .**

Evelyn trembled, clutching her teddy bear tighter to her chest as she sat on the edge of the couch, her little legs dangling over her side. She shook partially from the cold she'd just come out of, but mostly of the fear that coursed through her little veins. She was crying silently, her eyes darting from left to right, watching the large men passing back and forth across the living to the kitchen to the upstairs of the apartment.

The front door slammed open and Joker stepped through, grinning like a Cheshire cat as he tossed a bag full of something on the table without a care, his gaze flickering toward Evelyn on the couch.

"Hello there _doll face_." He grinned, the red inching hire on his face as he stepped forward. Evelyn shrank back on the couch, not like this man with the scary clown make-up all over his face. Joker bent down to her level, his hands resting on the back of the old couch on either side of her. The couch was ugly, but then again, since it wasn't his apartment, he didn't care. He'd only just killed the previous residents, choosing to hide out here rather than an abandoned warehouse this time, now that he had the little squirt in his possession.

"What's the matter? Scared?" He asked and she nodded furiously, burying her face back into her bear. Joker chuckled. "Don't be scare. I just came from seeing your mommy."

Her eyes swam with more tears when she looked up, green eyes shining like a beacon in the dim light of the apartment. She studied his face for a moment, her gaze flickering toward the door.

"I want mommy." She whispered in a soft tone that shook.

"You'll get your mommy when she comes and gets you." He nearly growled. "You got a name doll?"

"Evelyn." She whispered. "But I get called Evie lots."

"Well, _Evelyn_, we're going to find out just how much your precious mommy loves you. If she comes and gets you, fine. If she doesn't, well then, I guess you'll be staying with me."

That sent Evelyn in a whole new wave of tears as she turned away from him, her body shivering and convulsing in sobs as she clenched her bear tighter to her like it was her lifeline to the world. Joker stood up straight and cross the room to the kitchen, falling down into one of the chairs at the table some of his other men sat around.

"What's the plan boss?" One of them asked, and Joker grinned.

"We wait."

_A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! Glad I haven't butchered the characters yet! Continue to enjoy! Next chapter should be up tomorrow._


	3. Chapter 3

They had split up for a single hour – Harleen off to prepare herself, and Batman off to do. . . whatever it was he'd said he was going to do. Harleen hadn't been paying attention. She was too busy trying to mentally and physically prepare herself for what she was about to do.

She was about to let Harley Quinn out to play.

It would have to be with some control, but otherwise, for one night, she was returning to the silly jester at the Joker's side. Although this time she was siding with the Batman, rather than Joker.

He wasn't going to be happy.

She examined her reflection in the mirror of her apartment. The place had been empty since the cops had gone, but she knew it was only a matter of time before they returned, so she was attempting to be quick about it before she met up with Batman a few blocks away on the rooftops of the parking garage.

Knowing there wasn't a chance of her wearing the old black and red body suit she used to, she'd come up with a new, slightly improved uniform. It was based more off a doctor rather than a clown this time, except the paint.

Again, her blonde curls had been swept into two long ponytails that were streaked red, black, and white, matching the paint on her face. It was almost like the make-up she'd paraded around in before, except this time the red on her lips dragged all the way up one side of her face to her ear, as she had taken inspiration from the Joker himself. Black surrounded her eyes this time instead of a mask, and thick droplets of it had rolled down her cheeks, almost as if she'd been crying.

Her costume, however, was what had changed the most.

She'd used old clothes she'd found in the back of her closet, throwing them together to make the outfit. A red corset that laced up the front, layered over top a puffy white blouse that ended where her red and black elbow gloves began, stretching down her arms and ending just before they reached the tips of her fingers. The white skirt she wore was short, held in place with a black belt – it still left most of her stomach exposed, including the upper part of her tattoo on her hip. Torn fishnet stockings were barely visible before her rather tall platform red and black boots began, giving her a good five more inches to her height. Just to add flair, her old Arkham Asylum badge was clipped to her belt.

Harley Quinn was out to play.

She crossed from her bathroom, back into her bedroom, heading for her wardrobe. She found the gun she'd kept, clicking the safety on and tucking it in her belt. It was the only weapon she had, so hopefully it would do.

Giving one last glance around her room, she headed for the door.

Part of her hoped that when Evelyn saw her, she wouldn't be afraid. Evelyn had no idea about what her mother used to do, and Harleen had been determined to keep it like that, at least until she was old enough to understand. But apparently that wasn't going to happen.

"Harls?"

She was halfway down the stairs when she heard her name called. She looked up to see Tracy leaning over the balcony, looking at her friend and neighbor with a slight frightful look. Harleen stared back at her for a long moment, but said nothing. Instead she ran the rest of the way down the stairs, shoving her way back out into the crisp air. The snow had stopped falling, finally, leaving Gotham with a thick blanket coating everything. Half debating about taking her car, she decided against it, and ducked around the building toward the alleyways that she knew like the back of her hand. She tried hard to ignore the biting cold that encircled her body – maybe it hadn't been the wisest costume choice, but she was stuck with it now.

Boy was Joker going to be in for a real shock.

She ducked behind cars once she reached the garage, making her way up the levels until she found a set of stairs, taking them the rest of the way to the rooftops, where it seemed it was even colder. A wind blew her hair about her face, but she ignored it as well, glancing around for any sign of Batman.

She turned, and nearly ran straight into him.

"You're late."

"Sorry Bats. Neighbor saw me." She gave a shrug, and then did a bit of a twirl in front of him. "You like the new uniform?"

"I liked the old one better." He stated and Harleen frowned.

"Everyone needs a costume change at some point." She replied. "Just where did you go?"

"Gordon."

Harleen understood instantly – apparently Gordon and the GPD were already looking for her, and her 'hostage', Batman.

"You could probably leave now. I just needed you to get Gordon off my back."

"Thought you need my help?" He asked in a low growl. Harleen shrugged.

"I lied." She stated, and before he could react, she struck him in the face with her boot, sending him reeling backwards and collapsing on the roof. "_Night night Bats_." She grinned, letting out a soft laugh.

Was it really so easy to slip right back into being Harley Quinn? It scared her a bit, but she shook it off. She already knew the first place she was heading – the abandoned warehouse by the harbor on the other side of Gotham. It had been turned into a sort of club for the lowlifes of Gotham, and Harleen knew for a fact that Joker's henchmen frequented the place. It wouldn't be hard to get the Joker's location out of them, especially if she convinced them that Harley Quinn was supposed to be back for good.

It didn't take her long to reach the warehouse. She ducked behind an old decrepit car that wasn't far away, able to still watch the entrance where several men were about to enter. She wasn't sure if they'd let her in or not, but it was worth a shot.

With an air of boldness about her, she strode across the old lot just as the doors slammed, having let the men enter. She walked right up to the man standing outside, and moved to walk past him, but he held out an arm to stop her.

"Just where do you think you're going there sweet cheeks?" He asked in a rough accent.

"Inside." She replied simply, and moved to brush past him, but his hand closed around her arm, stopping her in her tracks.

"I don't think so. We don't need wannabes like you wandering around."

Harleen snorted.

"Funny, Brandon." She stated, finally recognizing the man – she'd been here twice before, and the man had given her problems then too. "Don't cha recognize me you idiot?"

Brandon blinked at her. She rolled her eyes, pulling her skirt down farther so he could see the rest of her tattoo.

"Harley Quinn? What the hell happened to you? Heard you were caught and became all reformed." He growled. "You look like some two-bit whore."

Harleen grabbed him by the hair, jerking him harshly down to her level.

"Listen here buddy. Either you let me in or I'll show you exactly why I'm Mistah J's favorite." She hissed lowly in his ear. He nodded furiously and opened the door for her. She released him, smirking.

"Thanks doll."

She passed through, hearing the door slam behind her. She could hear voices and music coming from within, so she followed the long hall, where it led into a large open room. A crappy stage had been set up in the corner where a band was playing, a bar right next to it. Dining tables lined the walls, and pool tables, card tables, and other tables were out in the middle, surrounded by various low lives of Gotham City. She recognized a few, but no one paid her any attention as she crossed the room, her attention focused solely on the man playing a hand of poker.

"Hello Frankie." She purred in his ear, coming up behind him. She draped an arm around one side and his gaze flickered to look at it, expecting to see her face. Her other hand came up and grabbed his chin, turning his head in the right direction. He looked at her, confused for a moment, before he recognized the bright blue eyes hidden beneath the black. She smiled.

"H-Harley?" He spoke quietly. The other players at the table were watching him and Harleen now as she nodded, grinning even more widely.

"Good to see you Frankie. You want to do me a favor?" She continued in a seductive tone.

"Uh, what?"

"Tell me exactly where Mistah J is." She stated and he blinked at her, watching for a good long moment.

"I can't do that." He said quietly and Harley's nails dug into his shoulder. He winced.

"Tell me Frankie. Or we're going to do this the hard way." She warned. It felt so good to threaten people again, to know they were afraid of her. It made her feel like she belonged being in the costume, that she needed to be Harley everyday from now on. But that was impossible.

"I-I can't Harley." He stammered and her nails dug even farther into his shoulder. She reached for his cards, gently pulling them out of his hands and laying them face down on the table. She looked at the other gentlemen playing, giving them a large, wicked grin.

"We'll be right back." She said and grabbed Frankie by the hair, jerking him from his seat. His chair toppled over backwards and she pulled him away from the table, ignoring his struggling. Irritated, she pulled the gun out of her skirt and unlocked the safety, aiming it at him as she shoved him into the stairwell, forcing him up the several flights of stairs and onto the rooftop. The cold air swirled around them as she dug the gun into his temple, her other hand tugging on the front of his suit.

"Listen here Frankie. Mistah J has got something that's mine, and I'm getting it back whether you tell me where it is or not. So tell me where the hell he is before I blow your brains all over this roof and throw your body in an alleyway for the GPD to find." She said in a threatening, yet eerily sweet tone. He trembled slightly and she pressed the gun harder into his temple. He winced. Usually Frankie and the other little disposable henchmen like him would have told her instantly, but she assumed that they all thought she was not to be trusted since she left the villain business.

"He's holed up in an apartment three blocks over! Fourth floor, apartment 4D!" He said. Harleen grinned and pushed him backward, toward the edge of the roof that faced the harbor below. The dark water crashed against the docks below, and Frankie glanced back. "Stop! I told you so you wouldn't kill me!"

"I only said I wouldn't blow your brains everywhere." She replied simply, and lowered her gun only long enough to shove him hard. She watched him scream and topple backwards over the edge. Leaning over, she watched his body until it hit the water, disappearing in the dark. She let out a laugh and tucked the gun away. Oddly enough, it felt good to be able to kill someone. She'd almost missed it.

_Get a grip, Harls. Maintain control._

Following Frankie's instructions, she used the back alleyways to get three blocks over, finding the old apartment building that looked like it was almost crumbling. It was uninhabited, that was for sure, but she could hear voices in the stairwell, and a faint light like a television could be seen in one of the upper windows.

Silently she edged toward the stairwell, wincing as the biting cold wind rushed against her. Harleen peered around the corner that led to the stairwell and spotted two men in suits with the stupid masks over their faces standing a floor up, talking quietly. Inhaling deeply, she prepared to step from the shadows, until arms were suddenly around her.

She shrieked as she was pulled toward the stairs by at least two men in more masks. Letting out a growl, she flung herself around, nailing them in the guts. They groaned and doubled over, giving her the chance to kick them backward into the stairs. They handed, hitting their heads with loud cracks against the rotting wood. She leapt over them, toward the two men who had been talking before, who were watching her. It took them a moment to realize she was coming for them, but by that time, it was too late. Harleen slammed into them, sending them backward and tumbling over the balcony to the ground below.

Taking the stairs two at a time, she reached the fourth floor even before the two had a chance to pick themselves off the ground. She scanned the apartment numbers, spotting 4D just before she passed it. She paused for a moment, half debating on merely knocking. But she wanted to make an entrance didn't she?

She took several steps back and withdrew her gun, unlocking the safety. She aimed at the doorknob, pulling sharply on the trigger. She hit the mark, blowing the knob straight through the door. It swung open of its own accord and she shoved her way inside only to find that it was empty.

Carefully she stepped the rest of the way in. The television was playing a news station, and there were signs that the Joker an his cohorts had been there. She stepped into the kitchen, kicking open the other doors that led to bedrooms and bathrooms, finding that the entire apartment was empty. Her stomach clenched. She'd been so close.

As she emerged into the living room once more, she noticed something glittering in the dim light. Above the television a pink ribbon had been tied around a joker card that was taped to the wall. She reached for it, her heart hammered against her ribs when she realized it was the pink ribbon off Evelyn's bear. She flipped the Joker card over, knowing full and well there was another note. And there was, this one smaller because there was more writing that she could barely even read.

_The game's not that easy to win, Harley Quinn. You'll have to try harder than that. _

The last sentence was rather out of place.

_I heard Evelyn likes carnivals._

She frowned, and then paled when she realized where Joker had escaped to.

Letting the card flutter from her hand, she darted out of the apartment, leaping down the stairs. The four henchmen were gone, but it didn't faze her. She knew where Evelyn was, and she was going after her. The old carnival grounds on the outskirts of Gotham had been a hangout of the Joker's since forever, and it seemed he felt the need to return there.

Harleen glanced around the parking lot, knowing full and well she'd need a car if she wanted to get there faster before he could run off again. Striding over toward a nicer looking car, she didn't hesitate to completely smash the driver's window in. She went around to the front of the car, lifting up the hood.

Within a few moments she was speeding down the highway, having hotwired the car to run. She was glad she still remembered exactly how to do it – she thought it would never come in handy again. But apparently it had.

She didn't bother obeying traffic laws as she sped through the streets, dodging cars, running red lights, and passing building in a blur, doing almost twice the speed limit. Harleen was determined to get this over with in one night and one night only.

The carnival grounds were silent, old papers and wrappers fluttering in the breeze. Snow covered everything, but she could see footprints near the entrance with the broke sign half hanging in the way. They'd been abandoned for a long time – well, to most people. Joker had set up headquarters here many a time.

Harleen leapt out of the car, ducking through the entrance. It was dark, the old rides looking rather creepy in the dark. She turned, looking this way and that for any sign of anyone. She stopped a few feet away from the merry-go-round, making a complete 360 turn.

"Harley Quinn is here to play!" She called loudly, reaching for her gun again with a slight smirk crossing her face.

Suddenly, lights blared on everywhere around her. The merry-go-round began to turn, creepy music playing from it as everything around her came to life. Laughter came from the fun house not far off, but it was animatronic, and not the laughter she expected to hear.

"Thought you wanted Harley Quinn!? Well I'm here! Come and get me!" She shouted, her voice echoing slightly. Another laugh came, this one much closer and much more real than the one before. Her gaze flickered back toward the merry-go-round and she stepped forward toward the figure that stood on it. It came to a stop and he leapt off, striding toward Harleen with a permanent grin spread across his face.

"Harley, Harley, Harley Quinn." Joker said in a sing-song tone, suddenly mere inches from her as he grabbed her by the hair, tugging it sharply. "I must say I do enjoy your new look."

"Thought you might." She said through gritted teeth. "Give me Evelyn back."

"That's not part of the game, Harley." He said, breath hot on her face. He reached down and easily wrestled the gun out of her hand, flinging it across the grounds where it hit one of the tents and fluttered to the ground.

"You wanted Harley Quinn, and you got her. Now give me what's mine."

"Just so you can leave again? I don't think so." He said, pulling her closer to him. Harleen's heart hammered in her chest again, every once in a second giving a little flutter as she stared at him, suddenly aware of why she'd started working for him in the first place. She'd loved him.

And by the way her body was reacting that very moment, she still did. She just hadn't been consciously aware of it up until then.

"Mistah J. . . ." She whispered, her bright blue eyes meeting his darkened green ones. He grinned.

"Little Harley has returned." He whispered and brought her lips toward his in a rough, harsh kiss.

"Hold it right there." A low growl came from behind and Harleen jerked away, a chill running up her spine. They both looked up to see Batman a few feet away, holding a gun level with their heads.

"You let Batman follow you?!" Joker suddenly hissed at Harleen. She barely had time to look at him before his hand struck her across the face, sending her flying backwards, stumbling, and landing in the snow. She winced, and was about to get back up when something caught her attention. A quiet sobbing noise was coming from the hall of mirrors only a few feet from where she'd landed.

_Evelyn._

She watched Batman and Joker for a split second, who looked like they were about to face off. Without a second thought, however, Harleen got to her feet and ran, ducking into the hall of mirrors and ignoring Batman's shouts of her name.

In every direction she was met with her own worried face looking back at her. She always had hated the halls of mirrors at carnivals, and could never find her way through them. Sticking her arms out, she felt her way through the openings between the mirrors, the sobbing becoming louder the farther in she went.

"Evelyn?" She called, her voice echoing around her. The sobbing stopped suddenly and she heard the patter of little footsteps from her left.

"Mommy?" A tender voice called out, sounding from the other side of one row of mirrors. Harleen felt along the mirrors, finally finding the opening and turning the corner. Evelyn stood, clinging to her teddy bear, huddled against one of the mirrors. Her eyes went wide when she saw Harleen, obviously not recognizing her. The child screamed and Harleen's heart ripped in half as she knelt to Evelyn's level.

"Shhh. It's me Evie. It's mommy." She whispered quietly but the child wailed.

"You're not my mommy!" She cried and Harleen winced as her cries literally bounced off the mirrors around them. She opened her mouth to say something, but a mirror suddenly shattered to her right, and Joker stepped through, his lip bleeding.

"You're not playing fair now Harley." He said in a growl toward Harleen, who straightened up, her gaze flickering between Joker and her daughter.

"You already kill Batman?"

"Only knocked him out, but you'll wish that was you instead of him by the time I get done with you." He whispered, but instead went toward Evelyn, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her roughly toward him. Harleen let out a cry that was drowned by Evelyn's screams of terror as the Joker pulled out a pocketknife, pressing it to Evelyn's cheek.

"Don't!" Harleen protested. "Don't hurt her! Please!"

"I'm sure she'll love to have scars, just like her father, and soon to be just like her mother." He said and pressed the flat side of the blade farther into her cheek. Evelyn wriggled, her chest heaving with sobs as Harleen's own chest constricted.

"You know." She said weakly and he chuckled darkly.

"I've known since the moment you left, Harley. You can't hide anything from me." He growled and looked down at the screaming girl wriggling in his arms. "I'll tell you what. I'm in a good mood today – I'll make a deal with you Harley. The spot of my right-hand lady is still open, and you're going to fill it."

"I've had enough of that! I'm not that kind of person anymore!"

"Then she dies." He said and again pressed the blade to Evelyn's cheek. Harleen paled.

"Don't!"

"Tell me Harley. What's it going to be?"

She was saved from an answer as something crashed through the hole that the Joker had left when he'd busted through the mirror.

Batman tackled Joker to the ground without a thought. His grip on Evelyn was released and Harleen ran forward, scooping her up and ignoring her daughter's cries and protests and constant shoving against her chest. She backed up several feet, as far as she could, reaching for her gun – which she remembered wasn't there.

With a bit of difficultly, Harleen brought her leg up as Batman stood up straight, landing a kick to the side of his head. He stumbled and fell through another set of mirrors as Joker got to his feet, glaring first at Batman, then at Harley.

"I see you've still got your moves." He whispered darkly as he pulled a gun from his pocket, aiming it at Batman, who was barely moving against the floor. "Stay down Bats. My fight is not with you today." He growled roughly, his gaze flickering back to Harleen.

"You won't be able to hide from me Harley. It's either work for me, or spend the rest of your life running. Leave Gotham and drive as much as you want, but you'll never escape. I'll always be right there, in the shadows, watching you." He continued slowly, taking a step forward with each sentence, the gun still trained on Batman as Joker's gaze flickered back and forth. Evelyn pressed against Harleen's arms, but she held her daughter tighter as Joker continued to step forward.

"What's it going to be Harley?"


	4. Chapter 4

They weren't heading to the warehouse for a change, but to a run-down, abandoned hotel on the other side of town. It had been uninhabited for a while - at least, it appeared so on the outside. It'd always looked like that. Harleen remembered it well, and it was no surprise Joker had brought them there.

The sun was just rising over the horizon as they stepped into the biting air - Harleen was shivering, but was ignored as she kept her arms wrapped tightly around Evelyn. Her daughter was shaking too, except her shivers were from fear. Harleen couldn't believe this was happening, but she was dedicated to Evelyn, and if it meant going to work for the Joker again to keep her safe, then she was willing to do it.

She doubt she'd be pardoned this time.

The various henchmen still under the Joker's wing spread out down the different halls, but Harleen continued to follow the Joker. She knew where they were going - the adjoining rooms she and the Joker had stayed in together on the complete opposite end of the hotel than everyone else. They had stayed in the separate rooms when they had first started out, but eventually it had switched to just one room with the both of them sharing a bed quite frequently.

Without a word, Harleen entered her old room and slammed and locked the door behind her. She instantly went to the door that joined the two rooms together and locked it as well, before sitting Evelyn on the edge of the bed. She'd forgotten what she'd done to the room in her earlier years - the walls were violently splattered with black and white, with newspaper clippings of her and the Joker's old criminal reports stuck to one wall. The curtains were permanently drawn over the windows - she'd stapled them together. As she rifled through drawers, she found all her old weapons and clothes, including her old outfit of black and red rubber.

As if she'd never left.

He'd obviously put them all back in her room. Part of his sick game. Her lip curled in a slight snarl as she slammed the drawer shut, but not before taking out her gun and putting it on top of the dresser. She turned back to her daughter, who was curled in a ball in the center of the bed, staring at Harleen with wide, terrified eyes. She sighed. This wasn't going to be easy to explain: _Honey, your father is a crazy murderous maniac that I'm still in love with who wants me to work for him again. Oh yeah, I'm a freak._

Harleen was determined not to let Harley come back permanently. She would keep herself in control this time, without letting Harley take over. She wasn't going to screw up Evelyn's life just because her parents were screw-ups.

"Evie, I need you to listen." Harleen sat on the edge of the bed, brushing curls from Evelyn's face gently. She seemed to have accept the fact that the woman in the make-up was in fact her mother, but was still somewhat fearful looking at the thought of seeing her like that. "We're gonna be here a while. I've . . . Got a new job, and I need you to behave, okay? Don't wander away from me, and do as I tell you. If that man that kidnapped you ever hurts you, you come and tell me, okay? And I'll beat him up for ya."

She only nodded, before suddenly curling into Harleen's arms.

"I'm sorry, baby."

"I love you momma." Evelyn whispered with a slight yawn.

"Love you too. Go ahead and sleep, okay? I'll be right here when you wake up." Harleen promised as she lifted Evelyn to the head of the bed, tucking the dark blankets around her. She rolled on her side and was asleep within minutes.

She went to the bathroom and washed the make-up off her face, ripping her hair down. She thought briefly about removing her costume, but she'd have to live for now. Her stomach was about to devour her internal organs, and Evelyn would be hungry when she woke up, so she needed to grab some grub from somewhere first.

A quick trip to the kitchen and she returned with snacks - it wasn't exactly healthy, but she'd managed to find some juice for Evelyn. She set it all on top of the dresser and glanced over - it was then she noticed the adjoining door she'd locked before was wide open, and Evelyn now had a ragged looking soft teddy bear tucked in beside her. Frowning slightly, Harleen rubbed the bridge of her nose for a long moment, debating on just how she wanted to go about having the conversation with the man who she was supposed to hate, but loved all the same.

She kicked off her shoes and tugged at her fishnet tights before heading through the doorway to the other room.

She found him sitting on the edge of the bed, eyes trained on the television which was showing footage of Gordon - apparently talking about him, and Harleen both. She shut the door to her room - yelling was probably going to happen at some point, and she didn't want to wake up Evelyn.

"I hate you."

He didn't look up.

"You had to go and ruin everything. I had my life almost fixed, Jack, and you had to go and screw it all up! I wanted a good life for her, and now because of you she can't have that! You've dragged me back to being a criminal - everyone knows who she is now, and I doubt she can go to any school in this country now for a proper education! You've ruined her entire life just so you could have me back as your little lady for your sick, twisted crimes that I really don't want to be apart of anymore!"

The next instant she was pinned again the wall, one hand at her throat, the other pinning her arms above her head. Joker was inches from her face.

"You can't just quit this life, _Harleyyyyyyy_." He dragged out her name with a ragged breath, his lips twisting into a sick smirk. "Vacation, yes, but never quit for good. Your vacation days ended. I'm sure she'll love to grow up and be just. Like. Her. Mom."

He slammed his lips into hers in a rough kiss before releasing her, tossing her away as he went back to sit on the edge of the bed. Harleen was breathing heavily and she raked her hand across her lips, wiping off the red lipstick that had come off his own lips.

"Don't call me Jack." He added after a long moment of silence in the room.

"I'll call you whatever the hell I please, _Jack_." She was pressing his buttons now, and she'd pay for it later, but in that moment, she didn't care. "Jack Napier. That's your name, just like my name is Harleen Quinzel. We can't hide who we are even with all this make-up and playing dress up in these clown costumes."

"You know, Harls, I like the new costume on you. I really do. The new attitude you brought with it, however, is another story. Get rid of it." He snarled at her, narrowing his eyes slightly. She scowled, folding her arms across her chest.

"Make me."

He was faster than she gave him credit, and had thrown her on top of the bed before she knew what hit her. He laid on top of her, pinning her down beneath him, his breath hot against her face.

"Wrong words to use with me, Harley. This game isn't over yet, my little clown. I'd suggest you remember who the hell you're talking to - otherwise me and you are going to have some real problems."

Harleen glared up at him, and for a moment, forgot why she was angry. Those damn eyes of his, as harsh as they looked, were sexy. Everything about him was sexy, but he liked to hide it behind the make-up and violent tendencies.

She suddenly overpowered him, flipping them over so that she was the one straddling him. He chuckled and jerked her down into another rough kiss. For a long moment, she let her emotions overtake her, and kissed him back.

Finally, she slipped back into her right mind and pulled away with a slightly disgusted noise and moved to get off him, but he grabbed her wrists and kept her there.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To sleep in my own bed. Alone."

"I don't think so."

He pulled her down to lay on the bed beside him and wrapped an arm tightly around her waist, keeping her pinned there. She scowled and tried to get him off of her, but he wouldn't budge, and only chuckled.

"Night Harls. Sleep tight. Don't let the bed bugs bite." He whispered low in her ear.

Harleen only glared at the ceiling.

Harleen awoke to an empty bed and an empty room that afternoon - she'd slept away most of the day. She got to her feet and tugged the wrinkles out of her outfit. She went into her room, stifling a yawn, only to find it empty as well. Panic flooded through her as she pulled on her shoes and ran out of the room, down the hall, trying to find Evelyn.

"Evelyn?"

She entered the lobby, but found no one except the clowns playing a game of cards. She sneered at them, but tried the kitchen next.

She relaxed slightly when she found Evelyn there, eating a stack of pancakes. She frowned slightly, noticing she was sitting across from Joker, who was pouring over a map of Gotham. Neither had noticed her yet.

"What'cha doing?" Evelyn asked after a long moment, taking a drink of the orange juice in her glass.

"Plotting some, uh, activities."

"Can I help?"

"Eat your breakfast and shut up. This is for me and your mom. When you're older and can actually hold a gun, kid, then we'll talk."

Evelyn's face scrunched up in confusion for a long moment, but she gave a small shrug and continued to nibble on her pancakes.

"What are you planning now?" Harleen asked in a quiet tone, making her presence known as she moved to grab herself a glass of orange juice. She ruffled Evelyn's curls fondly as she passed, briefly glancing at the map of Gotham.

"They've got themselves a new exhibit down at the museum opening tomorrow. Bat-face is gonna be there, as is half of Gotham. You and I are gonna make an appearance and steal their little imported diamonds and sell them to the highest bidder on the black market." He muttered, not looking up as he reached into his pocket and withdrew a set of keys, throwing them at Harleen, who barely caught them.

"The car?"

"No. Little present for you in the parking lot. Go steal yourself a pretty dress for tomorrow night. I'll take care of the kid."

Harleen frowned slightly.

"I don't trust you with her?"

"It's okay mommy. Daddy and I are best friends." Evelyn stated matter-of-factly and Harleen blinked. What the hell?

"Evelyn, how did you -?"

"He told me. Told me that he had to go away for a while. I know some daddied do that, but now we can be a family cause all three of us are here!" Evelyn gave a cheeky grin.

"That's great, sweetie. Finish your breakfast. I'm going to go get you some new clothes, all right?"

"Okay."

Harleen shook her head as she headed back up to her room long enough to reapply her make-up - she had found the canisters of it in her bathroom last night - before heading down to the garage. Evelyn was oddly taking it all like it was the best thing in the world, not at all bothered by the fact the most wanted criminal in Gotham was her father. Then again, she didn't know that, and Harleen hoped she never did.

She reached the parking lot and found the old beat up car that the Joker still possessed - parked next to a shining, bright red, Harley motorcycle. Her lips quirked into a slight smile.

_Apology - almost - accepted, Jack._

She climbed on and turned the key, kicking it to life. It roared beneath her and a small giggle escaped her lips. A slight chill ran up her spine - she was about to let Harley back out to play.

. . .

"Quinn!"

Damn.

Harleen's finger's closed around the diamonds and the alarms instantly blared. People screamed around her, freaking out, but she ignored them as she leapt down from the display case and the Joker's men emerged from the crowd with guns, along with the Joker himself. Batman was shifting his gaze between the two, before he leapt at the Joker.

Harleen pulled her gun and fired at Batman, but more gunshots rang out around her. Gotham's finest were on the scene - they'd been expected. Well screw that plan all to hell.

Harleen ran at Batman, trying to throw him off, her hand remaining clenched around the diamonds. An officer fired at them and she ducked the bullet, before another bullet went flying at Joker. She screamed and moved to push him out of the way, but the bullet tore into her shoulder. She screamed again, this time in pain as she slammed into the ground. Spots appeared before her eyes, and for a long time, she didn't know what was going on. Until she was in the back of the familiar car and Joker was screaming at her, as usual.

Just like old times.

"God dammit Harley! First day back on the job and you go and get yourself shot! And you're bleeding on my seat!"

"Next time there's a bullet coming at you I'll try not to leap in front of it!" Harleen screamed at him from the backseat as she clutched her shoulder, which was bleeding profusely. The bullet had gone straight through her shoulder, but it still hurt like hell. She hadn't had to deal with this in so long, she was almost shocked it had already happened. They'd been blending in at a party and the next thing she knew she had the diamonds in her hands, when she'd gotten shot and the Joker had hauled her ass out of there - although she felt the only reason that was, was because she still clutched all the diamonds in her hand.

"Hey - yeah, grab the kid stay low for a while. We're going to the warehouse." Joker demanded into the old cellphone clutched in his hand as he turned a sharp corner, slamming Harleen into the side of the door. She winced, letting out a cry of pain.

The sirens in the distance faded, and before long, he had suddenly stopped and was opening the door, grabbing her roughly and pulling her out. Without a word he lifted her up into his arms and kicked the door shut, entering the old abandoned warehouse that she had learned to call home. It was full of abandoned carnival equipment and storage rooms - now full of their own weapons - and a loft where she had slept on the floor in a pallet of blankets with her puddin.

Harleen gave a sharp wince as he all but dumped her on that pallet upstairs, reaching for the first-aid kit in the corner. They usually took turns stitching each other up - he would always fix her, and she would fix him, as much as they both hated it. She was in too much pain to really care at that moment what he did - he could have lopped off a limb and she wouldn't have noticed.

"Here." He muttered, grabbing a rather dirty needle from the box and attaching it to a syringe, stabbing it into her arm. She cried in pain and he rolled his eyes. "Stop whining, you've had worse."

He ripped off her dress and left her in her underwear.. She shivered at the sudden chill - it wasn't exactly warm in the warehouse. He pulled out another needle and black thread, as well as disinfectant that he literally dumped on her shoulder before beginning to stitch it up. However, the morphine that he had injected into her bloodstream with the syringe was taking effect to where she couldn't feel a thing. In fact, it was making things swirl and look funny as she tried to focus, instead of slipping under.

"Mistah J . . . ." She whispered suddenly and gave a cackle of laughter. "You rescued me. You do love me, puddin. . . ."

"That morphine works fast." Joker muttered as he tugged the needle through her pale skin, stitching her shoulder back up, first the entry wound, then the exit wound.

"Love you, Mistah J. . . ." She said as he rolled her onto her side, before taking blankets and wrapping them tightly around her. He kicked the first aid kit away and took off his shoes, laying down beside her. She giggled and curled into his side, yawning widely.

"No one hurts you but me, Harls." He growled low in her ear, allowing her to be that close to him. He somehow found comfort in her touch, and realized just then how much he had missed it when she had been gone.

"Love you lots, puddin. Night, night. Sleep tight. Don't let the Batman bite." She said quietly. The Joker merely grunted in response.

As much as he hated to admit it, Harley made him complete.

All the world had seen him laugh - only she had seen him cry.


End file.
